The Klingon and The Beast
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Elizabeth Picard and K'Tanna Daughter of Worf are an unlikely pair. Now they're on Jean Luc's starship and they have to find a way to get over their mothers' deaths and live life. OC/OC; OC/Wesley; OC/Picard family; OC/Worf/Alexander family


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**My sister, Aidan, and I came up with this idea and we like it.**

**It's kind of random and just for fun, but yeah.**

**Things are changed a bit and ages are adjusted but again we like it, this is just for fun.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Innuendo**

xxxx

"Oh! Eyelash!" 17 year-old K'Tanna told her father, Worf, reaching up and brushing it off of his face onto her finger, Worf giving her a look. "Make a wish, Daddy!"

Worf raised his eyebrows, his forehead ridges squishing up a little. "I wish you acted more Klingon."

"No, Dad, you're supposed to wish for something attainable—like a sandwich." K'Tanna explained, giving him a look. "You know…something you could replicate."

Worf had never gotten used to the way that K'Tanna had ended up growing up. Yes, she had gone into Star Fleet and had just recently graduated from the Academy, and she was incredibly intelligent and she handled herself well in rough situations, but her human half seemed to be in control. He had married her mother, but her mother had died when K'Tanna was 8, and she was far from being molded by then—no matter how many times Worf had tried.

"I'm needed on the bridge." Worf announced, walking away, his eyelash still on K'Tanna's finger.

K'Tanna gave him a look. "But, Daddy—wish! I can't take your wish! That's bad wish juju!"

Worf kept heading out of their quarters as K'Tanna made a face, her forehead ridges scrunching up as she brushed off the eyelash and sighed. At the same time, Elizabeth Picard was in Engineering, watching closely to what Data and Geordi were doing before they headed away from her and she had a console to herself. She was 18 and her mother had died when she was 10, leaving her solely in her father's care. Jean Luc was getting used to having a teenage daughter, and to her anger management problems. As per every day, one of the boys that Elizabeth had graduated with leaned on the console and she made a face as she worked away.

"You better need something because if you're hitting on me again, you should seriously rethink it." Elizabeth explained, not looking up. "My father is the captain of this ship, and I can get you tossed out of an airlock."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Lizzie—your father isn't going to toss me out of an airlock."

"He may not give me permission do to do such a thing…but I'd do it." Elizabeth replied, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows. "I believe you can go now."

"One dinner date in Ten-Forward?" He asked her.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Only if that date ends with you getting sucked out into space to explode from the lack of oxygen."

Elizabeth gave him a smile and then went back to her work, him leaving and K'Tanna taking his place, Elizabeth sighing loudly. K'Tanna was used to seeing her best friend every day—even when she was working—and today was no exception. Though being disgruntled was normal for Elizabeth, she seemed a little more upset than normal and spoke before K'Tanna had a chance.

"Didn't I just threaten your life?" Elizabeth asked angrily, working away at her console.

K'Tanna's mouth gaped open. "Not today! What did I do?"

"Oh, sorry—thought you were Karl." Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend as she looked up. "Didn't realize it was you, Tawni."

"That's okay, B." K'Tanna replied shrugging. "Isn't that the fifth time this week that Karl has asked you out?"

Elizabeth nodded at her. "I threatened to have him sucked out of an airlock because I would enjoy watching his blood vessels pop as he died."

"You're a sicko." K'Tanna told her laughing.

"It's all part of my charm." Elizabeth replied, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder merrily. "So…what are we going to do today? I'm just finishing this up for Geordi and then I'm free for some Hollodeck time—no stalking Will on my agenda for today."

K'Tanna laughed at that and then nodded—Elizabeth went out of her way to make her father uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with Riker or with anyone else that Elizabeth hit on…it had to do with Picard and that was part of why she and K'Tanna had bonded so quickly. They both had relationships with their father that weren't exactly…loving. They both missed their mothers, and they weren't becoming exactly what their fathers wanted them to be.

"I'm up for some Hollodeck time, honestly." K'Tanna admitted, smiling at Geordi as he came over. "Hey, Geordi."

Elizabeth craned her neck for Data and frowned. "Where'd Android Hottie run off to?"

"Data has work to attend to…like you do." Geordi informed her and then he turned to K'Tanna. "Good morning, K'Tanna. You two off to the Hollodeck once Liz is done with her diagnostics?"

"Yeah." K'Tanna said, blushing a little.

Elizabeth laughed a little and rolled her eyes, looking back at the console as K'Tanna tried to flirt with Geordi. It was pretty common knowledge between the two of them that K'Tanna had a thing for Geordi—just as Elizabeth had a thing for Wesley Crusher, even though she hit on everyone else just to get to her father. The two tried to keep their true crushes under wraps, but sometimes it slipped and right now Geordi was close to her and talking to her and K'Tanna wasn't going to mess it up.

"Busy morning?" She asked him.

Geordi shook his head. "No, not really. It's been pretty slow, just trying to make the ship run more efficiently."

"And thanks to me it will do just that." Elizabeth replied, stepping back from her console after pressing a couple of buttons. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make fun of my father losing all his hair and then head to the Hollodeck with Tawni."

"You're evil!" K'Tanna called after her as Elizabeth bounded off on her own, headed straight for the Bridge via the lift.

Geordi laughed a little, shaking his head. "The Captain has his hands full with that one."

K'Tanna laughed too. "Oh you have no idea."

**Note: There you have it! More character info and some flashbacks later on! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
